Vivaine Nimoe
For use in: General purpose RPs, can be sitter. Name: Vivaine Nimoe (NSW) Physical Description: Vivaine is petite, standing at only 4`9`, with a plain, slightly tanned face. Her cheeks are round, but she isn`t plump, and her eyes are a soft brown. Her light brown hair is usually tied up away from her face, but when loose it waves gently. It is streaked with grey now in her advanced years. Age: She is 220 years old. Place of Birth: Ebou Dar Character History Vivaine had an unexciting upbringing, raised by two simple, happy people in a coastal village on the outskirts of Ebou Dar. She loved the sea, and as a child would sit for hours by the shore, lost in the gentle sounds of the ocean. She was dreamy, and spent little time with her peers, preferring instead the animals that lived in among the rocks by the shore. She would read everything she got her hands on, picking up new books each time she and her father traveled to market to sell fish. Vivaine was fifteen when, on one such market day, two Aes Sedai traveling though Ebou Dar tested her. Immediately they whisked her off to the Tower, and she went willingly. She rarely formed attachments to anything, including her parents and hometown, and the move to Tar Valon made little impact on her. It took Vivaine thirty years to attain the shawl, though her slow progress had nothing to do with a lack of talent. Vivaine would only have to see a weave once and she would remember it. She would read a book and years later could quote any page with alarming accuracy. She would hold a conversation and never forget the words exchanged. Yet, in contrast to this, she would never remember anything with passion, little would stir her to angry words, nothing aroused her. She drifted along in a sea of dreams, the rasping pages of the Tower`s library the only sound that would perk up her ears. Indeed, her learning to channel came almost secondary to her learning of lore, language and literature. The pleasure experienced with embracing the source came to her as a surprise each time she did it. Twenty-five of those years were spent as a Novice. After her arches it took her only five years to be raised to the shawl. She has never told anyone what she was subjected to in her arches, but after the third she did not speak for three months, instead burying herself in her studies. Then, seeming to find some answers, she came back to the real world and finished her training in a hurry, as if it were in the way. She petitioned for, without surprise, and was accepted to the Brown Ajah. Over the years she has left the Tower on many an occasion, rarely explaining her whereabouts, preferring to keep to herself. She is a great reference point for her fellow sisters, and for up and coming Aes Sedai, but has no friends, and seeks none. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios